


Don't Want The World To See Me

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Gil Legume One Shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You knew you were different, but he didn’t care. If only you would be brave enough to let him really get close to you. (Awful summary, I’m sorry)





	Don't Want The World To See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw

You always knew that you didn’t fit in on the Isle, but you had nowhere else to go, you were “too human” for Wonderland. Although how you could be seen that way was a mystery to you considering you had bright pink cat’s eyes, cat ears and a tail! Being the daughter of the Cheshire Cat certainly made life difficult for you. You had been home schooled for most of your life which left you feeling rather lonely. You were able to watch life on the Isle pass you by from your window, but your father would never let you outside into the town for fear of you becoming a target for people’s fear and hatred simply because of your cat-life abilities, abilities that included your father’s ability to slowly fade away into invisibility. It was the feeling of being invisible to the entire Isle that didn’t go unnoticed to you, in fact you found it rather ironic. You could become invisible at will, but all you wanted to be noticed. 

What you hadn’t realise though, was that you had been noticed by a certain member of Uma’s crew. He would deliberately take the long route from the market back to Uma’s ship just so that he could walk passed your house and look up at your window in the hopes of catching a glimpse of you. Gil was infatuated with you, even if he didn’t realise that’s what it was he was feeling. All he knew was every time he caught sight of you, beautiful words popped into his head and he wished he could find a way to tell them to you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Gil!” yelled Uma. “Please tell me you actually got what I asked you to get this time.”

“Umm…,” he replied with a blank look on his face. “What was I supposed to get?”

“Get with the program Gil!” Uma groaned. “That’s every day for the past 2 weeks that I’ve sent you to get something from the market and you’ve come back empty handed. What is going on with you?”

“N-nothing,” stuttered Gil. “I just forgot.”

“There’s a lassie involved, isn’t there?” smirked Harry.

“What?” spluttered Gil. “No… no there’s not!”

“Liar!” chuckled Harry. “Yeh going as red as a lobster. Our wee Gil has got his eye on a pretty wee lassie. Who is she? Do we know her?”

“I… I don’t know. I just see her sat by a window when I walk passed. I’ve never seen her outside her house,” confessed Gil, before suddenly realising what he said. “I mean, no, there’s no girl. I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yeh’ve never seen her outside?” asked Harry. “Are yeh sure that yeh not just imagining this lass?”

“My imagination’s not that good, Harry. I could never think up someone like her,” Gil sighed, giving up on pretending that there was no girl.

“Well what does she look like? Maybe I’ve seen her too?”

“She’s absolutely gorgeous!” gushed Gil.

“I meant details, Gil,” groaned Harry, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, right… She’s really cute, {Y/H/C} hair, {Y/E/C} cat eyes… oh and these really adorable kitten ears,” Gil grinned.

“Cat eyes? Kitten ears? Are yeh sure yeh didn’t just see a cat?” asked Harry, trying to hold in his laughter.

“I knew you wouldn’t understand,” sighed Gil, walking away from Harry and Uma.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gil had managed to avoid Harry and his teasing for a few days and had actually remembered the things Uma had been asking him to get from the market, but he still couldn’t get you out of his mind. He’d always find himself by your house, looking up at your window before heading back towards the ship. He knew he was being ridiculous with his infatuation with you because he didn’t even know who you are and was way to shy to even think about knocking on your door to talk to you, but he couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw you sat by the window.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Of course you’d seen Gil stood outside looking up at your window, although you didn’t actually know who he was. You’d sneakily been looking at him too. You were fairly certain that he must be one of the pirates your father had mentioned judging by the clothes he wore and the sword that was always by his side. You’d always heard that the pirates were mean and should be avoided, but there was something about the innocence on this boy’s face that made you wonder if they were really all that bad. Another thing that surprised you about him was the fact he didn’t seem afraid by your cat eyes or cat ears in the slightest, in fact he almost looked entranced by them. The fact he didn’t seem afraid almost made you want to venture outside… almost.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry had decided to follow Gil seeing as he couldn’t get Gil to tell him more about this mystery girl, and Harry needed more to be able to continue his teasing of his friend’s ‘imaginary’ cat-girl. However, after following Gil all day, Harry was starting to get bore. Gil had been around the market numerous time with various trips back to the ship and the chip shop to drop things off for Uma, and made no sign of stopping outside any of the houses. That was until just before Harry was about to give up and head back to the ship.

“Hello… Where’s he going?” thought Harry to himself.

Gil checked around him before slipping between two of the stalls towards some of the houses. Harry kept his distance but followed Gil. Gil slowly made his way to your house and smiled when he saw your light on. He hopped up and sat on a crate opposite. He was getting more confident with letting you see that he was there. Harry followed Gil’s gaze as he looked up at your window to see you sat there.

“Well I’ll be blown. She is real,” chuckled Harry.

Harry decided to leave Gil alone just this once. Besides, Harry had a plan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You hadn’t been surprised to see him sat looking up at your window again that night. You wondered why he didn’t just knock and try to talk to you. You father had called you away for a few moments and when you returned to the window, he was gone. Where he was sat was a small box. You wondered who it was for. Peering out of the window you couldn’t see anybody around. Your curiosity soon got the better of you and you rushed down the stairs and out the door. With a cautious look around you rushed over to the box, picked it up and ran back inside before anyone could see you. Only somebody had seen you… Harry.

“Hope this works,” he smiled to himself as he walked away.

Once you were back in your room, you sat on your bed with the small box on your lap. Nervously you slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a small seashell and a note.

“His name’s Gil and he’s part of Uma’s crew. He’s a bit too shy to come talk to you. You might have to be the one to make the first move.”

“Gil?” you smiled to yourself. “That’s cute.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day you spent your time nervously pacing passed your window, waiting for your admirer to appear. You began to get more nervous as time ticked by, as you started to wonder if he would even appear. You had just walked over to your mirror to check your appearance again when you hear voices outside that caused you to rush back to the window.

“Harry, please go,” whined Gil.

“Not until yeh talk ta her.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes yeh can. Look she’s there.”

Sure enough as Gil looked up you were stood by the window looking down at them. Harry nudged him and yet again told him to talk to you before walking away. As Harry left, you waved shyly at Gil, who waved back. You smiled as you reached for the piece of paper you had waiting on your desk and held it to the window for Gil to see.

“Come to the door.”

Gil slowly read it and smiled. He nodded and headed towards the door. Smiling you quickly rushed downstairs and pulled it open.

“Hi,” you smiled.

“Hi,” smiled back Gil, nervously.

You pulled the door open further and invited Gil inside. Gil slowly stepped in and as you closed the door you were sure you heard Harry walk away whistling a happy tune.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You and Gil had talked for hours that night, the conversation flowing easily between the two of you. As the days that followed turned into weeks your confidence together began to grow. It had grown so much that, with Gil’s help, you had even braved going outside… It hadn’t been as bad as you thought. With Gil’s hand in yours nobody paid the two of you any notice and you realised that you’d be worried about nothing for so long. Eventually Gil had taken you to meet the rest of the crew and you were surprised at how inviting they all were… you’d later found out that Harry had told them to be on their best behaviour, but you didn’t hold that against them.

Life was good for both you and Gil. Not bad for a kitten.


End file.
